kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rider)
is the name of the first Kamen Rider in the Heisei era, and the main and only Rider in Kamen Rider Kuuga. He transforms using the Arcle and rides the TryChaser 2000 and BeatChaser 2000. Kuuga may refer to any of the following characters: Yusuke Godai.png| Yusuke Godai|link=Yusuke Godai YusukeARWorld.png| Yusuke Onodera|link=Yusuke Onodera Linto Riku.png| Riku|link=Riku Mika Natsume.jpg| Mika Natsume (Novel)|link=Mika Natsume Bujin Rider Kuuga.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Kuuga History Riku Kuuga's source of power, the Arcle, was originally created by the ancient Linto tribe and given to the warrior Riku to defend them against the Gurongi tribe. Upon defeating all of the Gurongi and their leader N-Daguva-Zeba, he sealed himself and the Gurongi in a tomb, until their remains were unearthed by archaeologists in the year 2000. Yusuke Godai When the Riku and the Gurongi were unearthed, Yusuke Godai was drawn to the Arcle until he eventually donned it and became the next Kuuga, engaging in a battle against the newly awoken Gurongi. Mika Natsume Yusuke Onodera Yusuke Onodera is the World of Kuuga's alternate version of Kuuga, joining Kamen Rider Decade on his travels when his world is intruded upon by him. Bujin Kuuga Bujin Kuuga is the World of the Warring Period's alternate version of Kuuga, representing the Kuuga Army. Forms Transforming with the power of the Arcle, Kuuga accesses a variety of different forms for different situations, unlocking and upgrading them as he hones his skill. Changing his armor shape and color, Kuuga's standard forms are the balanced Mighty Form, the agile Dragon Form, the precise Pegasus Form, and the strong Titan Form. Eventually, he upgrades them into stronger Rising Form versions, even pushing Mighty Form into the black Amazing Mighty Form, before accessing his final form, Ultimate Form. Conversely, when weakened, he is forced into the ineffective Growing Form. Like the Gurongi of the Go Group, some of Kuuga's forms can temporarily transmogrify items of a certain shape into weapons suited to his forms. His transformation cry when changing between forms is . is Kuuga's white, weakest form. Kuuga is forced into this form when he is too inexperienced to access stronger forms or is gravely injured; in the latter case, he will be unable to transform again for 2 hours. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use a finisher called the , though it only has 1/3 the strength of the Mighty Kick. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 1-2, 18-19, 26, 30, 41, 45, Decade Episode 3 - Standard Forms= is Kuuga's red main form. It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Kuuga uses the , a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 2-5, 7, 9-18, 20-23, 27-42, 44-45, Decade Episodes 2-3, 15, 18, 24-27, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade 28-29, 31, Movie War 2010, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Legendary! Riders' Souls! Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. III: Final Legend Stage - Dragon= Dragon Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) *'Senses': x10 Kuuga's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Dragon Form can transform any pole into the to use as a staff weapon. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is the , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Dragon Rod at the target. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 5-7, 14, 16, 25, 28-30, 32, 34-37, 39, 41, 43, 45, Decade Episodes 2-3, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 is Kuuga's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. This extreme sensory stimulation is overwhelming to Kuuga, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being transformed into Growing Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the , a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bowgun, Kuuga performs the , an arrow shot from the Bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 7-8, 22, 25-26, 33, 39, 43-45, Decade Episodes 2-3 - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. (242.5 lbs.) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 is Kuuga's purple Herculean form - it sacrifices speed for incredible durability and strength. Titan Form can endure enemy attacks long enough to approach opponents with the , summoned from certain pole objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Titan Form's finishing move is the , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. Appearances: Kuuga Episode 10, 14, 23-24, 29-30, 35, 39, 42, 45, Decade Episode 2, 29 }} - Rising Forms= By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the Amadam, Yusuke Godai obtained upgraded versions of his standard forms. Known as Kuuga's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power ( written in ancient Linto) on the back of Kuuga's hands. . The is equipped on its right leg, upgrading Kuuga's finisher into the , which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Appearances: Kuuga Episode 30, 33, 42, 45, 46 - Dragon= Rising Dragon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider Weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) *'Senses': x10 is the upgraded version of Dragon Form, gaining strength and gold trim. Rising Dragon has access to the upgraded spear, enabling him to perform the finisher. Appearances: Kuuga Episode 28, 41 - Pegasus= Rising Pegasus Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider Weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. (164 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) *'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to , Kuuga can hold the form for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the for his . This attack may use up to three arrows. Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 25-26, 33, 39-41 - Titan= Rising Titan Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider Weight': 122 kg. (268.9 lbs.) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) *'Senses': x10 This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming . As a result, Kuuga uses the for the . Rising Titan can also create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger attack, impaling his target with two blades at once. Appearances: Kuuga Episode 24, 30, 35, 41 }} - Amazing Mighty= Amazing Mighty Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider Weight': 125 kg. (275.5 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 35 t. *'Normal Kicking Power': 50 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) *'Senses': x10 *'Finishing Attack Power': 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) In need of greater power, Kuuga's Rising Mighty was upgraded into the black . It wears a Mighty Anklet on each leg, allowing Kuuga to perform the incredibly powerful . Appearances: Kuuga Episodes 46-47 - Ultimate= is Kuuga's final form. Called the , this form puts Kuuga at risk of losing control and becoming a monster bent on destruction like Daguva, and can only be controlled by a person of pure heart, lest they become http://bs.gashapon.jp/images/medallist/medal/img_medal_SR002.png. When in battle, Ultimate Form is able to see a monster's human form, and every single attack from Ultimate Form is guaranteed to draw blood. This form has roughly the same amount of power as Daguva himself, even able to use pyrokinesis. Ultimate Form also has the ability to use any of Kuuga's weapons, but this ability was never shown along with the Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the , which is said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. Appearances: Kuuga Episode 35 , 47 , 48, Decade Episode 31, Movie War 2010 - Rising Ultimate= Rising Ultimate Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider Weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 100 t *'Normal Kicking Power': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec (328 ft per 1 sec) is a further evolution of Ultimate Form, originally accessed by Yusuke Onodera. While being a direct upgrade of Ultimate Form, it comes with the same risks as it. In this form, Kuuga's finisher is the . It also has a flaming attack called . Presumably, it has all of Ultimate Form's standard powers as well. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Movie War 2010, Wizard Episode 53 - Super Rising Ultimate= Super Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 210 cm. *'Rider weight': 150 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 120 t **'Normal kicking power': 130 t. **'Maximum jump height': 150 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds is Kuuga's current strongest form, accessed by Yusuke Onodera. It is exclusive to the S.I.C. Hero Saga. This form is attained after Kuuga is infused with electrical power from Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo's Unagi Whip. In this form, Kuuga's entire body, including the eyes and Amadam, turn gold in colour as a result of this super evolution. As this form is an upgrade of Rising Ultimate form, Kuuga supposedly surpasses almost every single Kamen Rider in this form and can be considered one of the strongest and most powerful Kamen Riders in existence. }} - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Den-O to assist Decade and Den-O and allowing Momotaros to execute the Final Attack Ride. The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Televi-Kun, February 2009 flying kick towards the target. After the card is used, Kuuga can change into this form at will before Decade uses the Kuuga Final Attack Ride Card. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga shows the ability to transform into the Kuuga Gouram without Kamen Rider Decade using the Final Form Ride Card. Appearances: Decade Episode 3, 15, Movie War 2010, Wizard Episode 53 - Ultimate Kuuga Gouram= Ultimate Kuuga Gouram In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form transforms into the , a more powerful version of the Kuuga Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Decade but appears again when Decade uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram can execute the , by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Kuuga Gouram is similar to the Kuuga Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. - Kuuga Ball= In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Decade uses the Card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form and perform the attack. }} }} Equipment Devices *Arcle - Transformation belt *Amadam - Power source Weapons *Dragon Rod - Dragon Form's personal staff **Rising Dragon Rod - Upgraded version used by Rising Dragon Form *Pegasus Bowgun - Pegasus Form's personal gun **Rising Pegasus Bowgun - Upgraded version used by Rising Pegasus Form *Titan Sword - Titan Form's personal sword **Rising Titan Sword - Upgraded dual swords used by Rising Titan Form *Mighty Anklet - Kick-enhancing anklet worn by Rising Mighty Form and Amazing Mighty Form Vehicles *TryChaser 2000 - First Rider Machine *BeatChaser 2000 - Second Rider Machine *Gouram - Mechanical beetle which transforms into armor for TryChaser or BeatChaser Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Kuuga. : Regained when Tsukasa gains Yusuke's trust. Decade uses this Kamen Ride Card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. *While fighting Kiva in the World of Kiva. *While fighting the Geophilid Worm in the World of Kabuto. *While fighting Kamen Rider Fifteen. KRD-Decade_Kuuga.png|Decade as Kuuga Mighty Form - Form Ride= Form Ride Cards allow Decade to assume any of the alternate forms the Heisei Riders have. Accessing these forms grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. Generally, Decade changes forms within one Rider forms. However, Decade does not have to be a particular Rider to transform into one of that Rider alternate forms. When using Kuuga's Form Ride Cards, Decade gains Kuuga's ability to turn normal items or weapons into their respective weaponry. : Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form, wielding the Dragon Rod. Used once in the World of Kiva to fight Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu form. - Pegasus= : Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the Pegasus Bowgun. Used once in the World of Kabuto to fight the Geophilid Worm. Since Decade was only in this form for a few seconds, it's unknown if he experiences the same sensory overload as in the original series. - Titan= : Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan Form, wielding the Titan Sword. Used once in the World of Kiva to fight Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga and Garulu form. }} - Final Form Ride= : This card transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to the Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. *Used on Onodera to defeat N-Gamio-Zeda in the World of Kuuga. *Used on Onodera in the World of Den-O. *Used on Godai to fight Amadum's flying monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kuuga gains a new stronger Final Form Ride form called the , which he assumed on his own while in Ultimate Form. Later, via the use of the All Rider Final Form Ride Card, Decade had Yusuke assume this form in battle against the Super Crisis Fortress. In the novel Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~ which is the reimagination of the TV series, Decade uses it on Godai while becoming Kuuga into an alternate version of Gouram where it is a rhinoceros beetle despite it traditionally being a stag beetle, which is also the same insect Kuuga is based on. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, Decade uses the Kuuga Ball card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge attack. - Final Attack Ride= : The Kuuga Gouram rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like flying kick towards the target. Used to destroy N-Gamio-Zeda in the World of Kuuga. - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest and shoulders and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. When activating the K-Touch's functions in Complete Form, any of the Nine Heisei Riders present will be transformed into their most powerful form. : Summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series, but is shown in Kamen Rider: Battride War where he can channel flames from his hand. - Rising Ultimate= : In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kuuga's option is changed to Rising Ultimate, including the cards on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. As Kuuga is present, it transforms him into Rising Ultimate Form. }}}} Appearances * Kamen Rider Kuuga **Episode 1: Revival **Episode 2: Transformation **Episode 3: Tokyo **Episode 4: Sprint **Episode 5: Distance **Episode 6: Azure Dragon **Episode 7: Grief **Episode 8: Archer **Episode 9: Siblings **Episode 10: Fierceness **Episode 11: Promise **Episode 12: Teacher **Episode 13: Suspicion **Episode 14: Omen **Episode 15: Armor **Episode 16: Creed **Episode 17: Preparation **Episode 18: Loss **Episode 19: Artifact **Episode 20: Smile **Episode 21: Secrets **Episode 22: Game **Episode 23: Uneasiness **Episode 24: Strengthening **Episode 25: Wandering **Episode 26: Myself **Episode 27: Ripple **Episode 28: Clarification **Episode 29: Crossroads **Episode 30: Fate **Episode 31: Retaliation **Episode 32: Obstacle **Episode 33: Cooperation **Episode 34: Tremble **Episode 35: Emotion **Episode 36: Complication **Episode 37: Approach **Episode 38: Transition **Episode 39: Gooma **Episode 40: Impulse **Episode 41: Control **Episode 42: Battlefield **Episode 43: Reality **Episode 44: Crisis **Episode 45: Archenemy **Episode 46: Indomitable **''Special Chapter'' **Episode 46.5: Kamen Rider Kuuga: First Dream of the New Year **Episode 47: Decision **Episode 48: Kuuga **Episode 49: Yusuke **"Episode 50": Good Job **''Kamen Rider Kuuga vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 2: The World of Kuuga **Episode 3: Transcendence **Episode 4: Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva **Episode 15: Here Comes Super Momotaros! **Episode 16: Warning: Kabuto Running Amok **Episode 18: Idle Hibiki **Episode 24: The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai **Episode 25: Heretic Rider, Go Forth! **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! ** Gaim Chapter ** Wizard Chapter **''Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei'' * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. I: Legend Rider Stage }} References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Riders with more than one identity